Just an Hour
by Shieldwing
Summary: I can't think of a decent summary for this one so please forgive me! It's just an Antauri and Nova fluff type thing.


Hmm this one was kinda random but once I got the idea well... here's the result. Happy Holidays everyone!

**Just an Hour** (that's the best I can come up with at 4 in the morning so please bear with me!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nova sighed as she plopped onto the couch in the main room of the Super Robot. She closed her eyes and slapped a hand on her forehead.

Why was she so helpless when it came to fighting those formless? It wasn't like her. If not been for the power primate master well..

She sighed and opened her bubblegum pink eyes. 'It wasn't for him that formless wouldn't of **just** gotten my side...'

"I'm not a helpless little girl" she said quietly. "I would think not" Came a strong yet gentle voice from behind. She held back a scream.

"ANTAURI!!" The silver simian gave a small smile as he made his way towards her. He sat on the arm of the couch and looked down at the yellow monkey.

"Nova you did great today." She shook her head "Yeah right I failed Antauri F-A-I-L-E-D" He raised a brow at this and continued

"And no your not helpless. You Nova are third in command of the Hyperforce, you are strong willed and everything but helpless. Truth be told, I would not of had to save you if you wouldn't of gotten hurt."

"But I did. I let down my guard for one second to save Sparky's butt and look where it got me having to be saved by you."

"And that's a bad thing?" "Yes Because you had to stop what you were doing to save my butt." "But you did the right thing Nova." "Yeah right I Failed."

Antauri mentally sighed. Sometimes there was no reasoning with her. "Nova just because you got hurt dose not mean you failed. We are a team. We protect each other. Now what brought this up?"

The yellow one sighed "I dunno Antauri I'm just frustrated" "Why?" She looked around the robot as Antauri settled down next to her "Antauri this past month we've done nothing but fight. I'm just so tired of it...Truthfully I want a break.. To do something fun with everyone..."

The silver monkey sat there quietly listening to her words. After what seemed like a century, he spoke. "I feel the same Nova. This month has been rather hard... On all of us." They both sat in silence for a few minutes before the silver simian stood up and began walking towards the door.

"I think we should all take a small break for now." Pink eyes followed his movements. "But what about the city?" He looked back at her "We must be prepared for anything at all times, but rest is important too. As long as we stay prepared for anything I believe we can take the rest of the day off."

Nova gave a small nod and smile. "Stay here I'll be right back." She gave another small nod "okay." After a few minutes the power primate master returned a small box in hand. She stared at it with a questioning look.

"We need to bandage that wound before it becomes infected." She gave a small blush. How could she of forgotten that? It didn't matter much as Antauri did remember and was currently walking towards her with the kit.

He set the kit down on the floor before them and pulled out the needed items. He glanced up at Nova. "It will hurt for a moment." She nodded and braced herself for the pain.

She gave a slight hiss in pain as the antiseptic covered rag touched her open flesh. "Sorry" Antauri said as he finished quickly. She let out a sigh in relief as he began the work with the bandage. He was so gentle with wrapping it around her that she hadn't noticed he had finished his task.

"Nova you should get some rest that battle was quite intense." She up at him. "You need your rest too Antauri.." He gave a small nod and walked over towards his circular chair.

He pulled out a black and yellow blanket from behind the seat. The blanket was mostly black with small stripes of yellow running through it. It was one Chiro had gotten him one year. He walked over to Nova and gently wrapped it around her.

A light crimson color stained her face. "A-Antauri?" "Shh rest Nova you need to sleep" She nodded and curled up on the end of the couch while Antauri sat on the other side. They both sat in silence for what seemed like hours but only amounted up to about 20 minutes.

Nova let out a small sigh and sat up. Antauri turned and looked at her. "Nova you-" "Antauri you need to rest too!" Antauri sighed. 'If it'll get her to rest..' "I guess.." He said after a moment.

She sat up and scooted closer towards him. She wrapped part of the blanket around his silver frame. It was his turn to blush this time. "Nova.." She smiled up at him "We can share." He nodded slightly. "I.. I guess so.." She smiled and let her head fall against his shoulder.

A deeper shade of crimson covered his face. He began to speak when he noticed she was on the verge of falling into a land of dreams. He smiled at her and placed his head gently on top of hers. "Sweet dreams Nova."

As the words escaped his lips he let the world of dreams overtake his mind. If he would have opened his eyes to look at the yellow monkey, he would of seen a beautiful smile that graced her lips. "Sweet dreams Antauri.."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five smiles graced the lips of the other HyperForce members as they watched the two on the monitors.

"See I told ya they liked each other." "Indeed." "Yeah." "Good call but how exactly did you know?" Chiro looked at the red monkey beside him. "I just know Antauri too well." "Yeah right." The young boy rolled his eyes and smiled. "It's a secret" Sprx rolled his eyes. Otto smiled and began walking out the door.

"Where are you going Otto?" The robotic girl asked the green monkey. He smiled and turned back to look at her "Well Antauri did say we were gonna have the rest of the day off.." Jin-may smiled and looked at Chiro. "Wanna go outside for a bit then?"

The boy nodded and began to follow her. He stopped and looked at everyone "Be sure not to wake them up." They all nodded and went their separate ways to spend the last three or four hours remaining away from their post.


End file.
